


Melting Snow

by Cris_C



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_C/pseuds/Cris_C
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	1. Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatenpickelsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/gifts).



The air was cool, though his hands were blaze bitten and hot. 

His hold gentle, his touch and caresses sweet, addled with burning passion and one of soothing reassurance. He was a puddle in his hands, a large being melting within the hold of a bird so small, so frail yet a pillar of confidence in his actions. 

In the way his golden and black wings curtained the world around them, held me close in all but word and breath. He soothed my unease away, reminded me that all was right with how we are now. In embrace, hands circling my neck and a head tucked into my shoulder and neck. Small peppered kisses that held more adoration that could ever be expressed through gift and praise.

He was a canary, singing gently in the silence we stood in. In the fields of snow, melting away the cold with our proximity. All i could do is return the hug, let my hands glide down to the small of his back and rest my head against his head, I, a tower in my body alone and nothing of soul. 

“Te amo.” 

He halted the world, brought forth a stop to snow falling from gray clouds. Rattled my lungs and ceased the beat of my heart, blood ran hotter and cold all in one verse, in one simple phrase. They clung to me, in my ear and the breath against my skin. He brushed his hand through blond hair, and I through the small and powerful wings on his back. 

As if we couldn’t be any closer, he pulled me in tight, and I clung on, as if he’d turn to vapor and dissipate into the snowy air. As if my heart would be ripped from the claws of my ribs and spattered across the white sheets of ice that latered every inch of my lawn. 

He was my all and I, a beast of the nether who learned the will, the way of what it mean to be a person was gifted a man, undeserving, who was nothing more than the radiant sun that shook ice capes to water, rattled avalanches of emotion within my very being. 

“I love you, too.”

And he shook, in joy, in relief. He wept, and i could finally breathe again, feel truly human. Love as if it’d be the final day on earth, let escape small drops of my own feeling as if id never get too again tomorrow. 

For tomorrow may never come. 


	2. Cripple The Flame

Pink as silk, petals that fall. You are a being of pace beyond my own understanding. You heave up weapons into the air and strike the earth through blood and bone with elegance, as if dance were your calling not war, not ruthless fighting.

My beloved, such as your name is written within the blood of all that is wrought and holy you pamper tha fields which you grow with hands hooved and delicate, contrast between the callousness created by training and cater to compassion in minute detail. 

For your hair is blond, washed away into glistening strands and your whole being pink, soft as rose petals and delicate in feeling as I hold you in my arms and hug you with feathers that have flung themselves from air and sky. 

For all the times I’ve met you I saw nothing, I knew not of you but what of you. You glided in crimson capes and sported armour patterned in diamond, gold and black nether ore from pits of red. You called my name in passing and gifted me nothing but an eye of concern. When rams filled my thoughts with horns that towered over oceans of unease and misery, when touch became acidic and words false no matter who spoke.

You laid your golden blue eyes upon me and saw me.

Saw me, not loved.

For all who spoke a word of love spent their days with their hands in my hair, touching when all I felt was fire, burning me alive, aching to my bone. 

Your eyes were a balm that soothed those aches, smothered those flames, cursed the acid from my mind when it became too harsh.

You were there in passing, a ghost of coolness against an ocean of heat, of blistering gashes to my body in the phantom of touches and the whispers of words.

A knight in the light of all the destruction, destruction you created. And though my heart was heavy I understand the freedom soon after, taking my first steps to good health.

Though I stumble some days, though you can't touch me for fear of an addled past, you are there in presence as I weep to some god all worship and I see not of. 

So i ask you, shealth that sword, bairy that ax in wood, sit by the lick of flames, contained by stone and iron in its hearth and cloak us in your cape of red, one of fear of all and strength.


End file.
